Intel Terminal
The Intel Terminal is an upgrade terminal found in Liara T'Soni's cabin on the Normandy SR-2 in Mass Effect 3. When intel items are found during missions or through scanning systems, they are stored in the terminal. The player can access them and select one of two possible upgrades that provide a permanent stat bonus. Glyph will alert the player when new intel is available. Armor Modkit Feron has persuaded his contacts to ship an armor modkit to the Normandy. Technically illegal in Citadel space, the kit's omni-gel converter and minifacturing fabricator can make a one-time modification to Shepard's armor, improving shield strength or adding thermal clip compartments. ;Location The Armor Modkit intel can be obtained after returning to the Normandy SR-2 from the Citadel for the first time. ;Options *Ammo Capacity Bonus +5% - Use modkit to upgrade your thermal clip capacity. *Shield Strength Bonus +5% - Use modkit to upgrade your shields. Note: Only available if Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC is completed Prejek Paddlefish This fish is a rare and valuable subspecies of the prejek paddlefish, prized for its rich and savory flavor. The breed is endangered, and a member of the Hanar Illuminated Primacy is offering a choice of rewards in exchange for the fish. ;Location The Prejek Paddlefish intel can be obtained by importing a Mass Effect 2 save file where Shepard purchased the Prejek Paddle Fish, and Kelly Chambers and Shepard's fish survived. Upon meeting Kelly on the Citadel in Mass Effect 3, she will return Shepard's fish. If they survive until the game is completed and that save file is imported into New Game +, then the intel will be acquired after returning to the Normandy SR-2. ;Options *Weapon Damage +10% - Have Illuminated Primacy pay for weapon damage upgrades. *Power Damage +10% - Have Illuminated Primacy pay for a power-damage system upgrade. Weapon Upgrade Kit This field kit can be used for a one-time upgrade to a variety of weapons to increase ammo capacity or the potential damage dealt. Schematics have been scanned into the Normandy's onboard computers. ;Location Scan Verush, Harsa system, Kite's Nest. ;Options *Ammo Capacity +5% - Use the kit to increase your weapons' thermal clip capacity. *Weapon Damage +5% - Use the kit to increase weapon damage. Remains of Reaper Destroyer To avoid the risk of indoctrination, remote drones have been sent to study the salvaged remains of a Reaper destroyer. The drones can dig under the outer hull, scanning circuits for technology that will increase the speed at which tech, biotic, and combat abilities can be fired. Alternatively, the Council has offered a Citadel-wide merchant discount for choosing the safer option and demolishing the remains. ;Location Scan Borr, Asgard system, Exodus Cluster. ;Options *Store Discount Bonus +5% – Destroy the remains for a store discount. *Power Recharge Speed +5% – Scan the remains for new technology. Advanced Biotic Implants This advanced amp is a sophisticated biofeedback system that interfaces with a set of armor's microcomputers. The amp can be set to help streamline the use of biotic skills and combat powers, or increase their damage instead. ;Location Scan Metaponto, Aquila system, Ismar Frontier. ;Options *Power Damage +5% - Install bio-amp to increase your skill damage. *Power Recharge Speed +5% - Install bio-amp to increase your skill speed. Improved Geth Resistors These schematics were downloaded from the Geth Consensus. They appear to be designs for improved resistor terminals in geth platforms. The schematics can easily be built into human-sized armor, providing the wearer combat benefits enjoyed by the geth. The resistors can be tweaked either to increase the wearer's damage output, or improve their shields. ;Location You will receive this inside the Geth Consensus in Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons. ;Options *Shields +5% - Use resistors to improve your shields. *Power Damage +5% - Use resistors to increase your damage output. Miniaturized Armor Capacitors This data was discovered and downloaded from inside the Geth Consensus. Thousands of these miniaturized capacitors were installed beside armor power cells, where they can instantly discharge a stored boost of energy. This boost can be tweaked either to speed up shield regeneration, or the rate at which tech, biotic, and combat powers can be used. ;Location You will receive this inside the Geth Consensus in Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons. ;Options *Shield Regen Speed +5% - Use capacitors to speed up shield regeneration. *Power Recharge Speed +5% - Use capacitors to increase your skill speed. Intel from Battle of Arcturus Telemetry captured from Arcturus Station shows just how quickly Reapers poured in from the relay and tore through Alliance fleets. VIs can analyze hostile fire in the data collected to increase weapon damage. They can also spend processing power looking for ways to improve shielding against Reaper weapons. ;Location Scan Arcturus Station, Arcturus system, Arcturus Stream. ;Options *Weapon Damage +5% – Use VI research to increase your weapon damage. *Shields +5% – Use VI research to improve your shields. Gallae’s Electronic Signature Matriarch Gallae was an asari of some importance, with connections to Asari High Command and the Council itself. Her electronic signature can be used once before security protocols realize it has been activated by someone else. Gallae's contacts can open elite training facilities for reconditioning soldiers, or on behalf of the asari embassy, grant someone a discount at all Citadel stores. ;Location In Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. ;Options *Power Damage +5% - Use the signature to access training facilities. *Store Discount 5% - Use the signature for a store discount. Intact Reaper Weapon The barrel of this Reaper weapon can be dismantled for further study. If the miniaturized energy cells powering the gun's systems are taken apart, it could lead to improvements in the damage a weapon can deal. However, an examination of its heat venting systems could instead provide the means to maximize thermal clip storage. ;Location Scan Trategos, Pelion system, Nimbus Cluster. ;Options *Weapon Damage +5% - Study miniaturized energy cells. *Ammo Capacity +5% - Examine the weapon's heat-venting system. Volus Intelligence Archives The salarian Special Tasks Force appears to have approached the Vol Protectorate about codeveloping combat implants that require rare elements found in volus space. The schematics for these implants include plans to retrofit them to non-salarian species, should it be a sufficiently profitable venture. One of these upgrades should be commissioned, although its construction would be time-consuming and must be custom-made. ;Location Scan Oma Ker, Nura system, Aethon Cluster. ;Options *Power Damage +5% - Install combat implants that increase your combat performance. *Health +5% - Install combat implants that increase your health. Research Data From Pragia Data on experimental gene therapies was buried in the ruins of the Pragia Research Facility. While most gene therapy takes years to show results, Pragia's scientists discovered a way to shorten the process. Two intact sample vial have been recovered from the facility. The only limiting factor is that no more than one such therapy can be applied per ten month period without causing serious nerve damage to the recipient. ;Location Scan Pragia, Dakka system, Nubian Expanse. ;Options *Power Recharge Speed +5% - Use gene therapy to increase your skill speed. *Power Damage +5% - Use gene therapy to improve your damage. Med Bay Surgery This minor surgery will erase all scarring from your cybernetic implants. If you forego any cosmetic improvements, you will instead get a small boost to your overall health. ;Location Complete Citadel: Medical Supplies ;Options *Heal Scars *Health +5% - Use the med bay to improve your health. If Shepard's scars were healed during Mass Effect 2, only the option to receive additional Health will be available. ru:Разведтерминал Category:Normandy Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 3